User blog:Hiroppi/Doraemon Survey Results
Since March 21, I've been waiting respondents to respond the survey I made. So far 7 people respond. So... here are the results :D By the way I'm tired of making links here XDDD but if you want to respond to the survey I madeclick here and tell me some suggestions & opinions in the comment section --♥ ジュエルちゃん™ Hiroppi♥ Xiao Lu♥ 12:27, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Favourite Main Character Nobi Nobita - 42.9% Suneo Honekawa - 42.9% Doraemon - 14.3% Shizuka Minamoto - 0% Takeshi Gouda- 0% Least Favourite Main Character Takeshi Gouda - 42.9% Shizuka Minamoto - 28.6% Suneo Honekawa - 14.3% Doraemon- 0% Nobita- 0% Favourite Secondary Character Dorami - 71.4% Tamako Nobi - 28.6% Nobisuke - 0% Nobisuke Nobi - 0% Sewashi Nobi - 0% Least Favourite Secondary Character Hidetoshi Dekisugi - 57.1% Sewashi Nobi - 14.3% Nobisuke - 14.3% Dorami - 0% Tamako Nobi - 0% Nobisuke Nobi - 0% Favourite Movie Characters Piisuke - 57.1% Miyoko - 28.6% Sofia - 28.6% Kuntakku - 28.6% Burger Director - 28.6 Kibo - 14.3% Pippo - 14.3% Poppon - 14.3% Roko Roko - 14.3% Least Favourite Movie Characters Roko Roko - 42.9% Haribo - 14.3% Riruru - 14.3% Pippo - 14.3% Kurt Hartman - 14.3% Ichi - 14.3% Favourite Movie Stand by Me Doraemon (STAND BY ME ドラえもん) (2014) - 57.1% Nobita's Great Battle of the Mermaid King (のび太の人魚大海戦) (2010) - 57.1% Nobita's Dinosaur 2006 (のび太の恐竜2006) (2006) - 42.9% Nobita's Great Adventure Into the Underworld: The Seven Magic Users (のび太の新魔界大冒険～7人の魔法使い～) (2007) - 42.9% The New Nobita's Great Demon ~Peko and the Exploration Party of 5~ (新・のび太の大魔境 ～ペコと5人の探検隊～) (2014) - 42.9% Nobita and the Green Giant Legend (のび太と緑の巨人伝) (2008) - 28.6% Nobita's Secret Gadget Museum ~Museum Adventure~ (のび太のひみつ道具博物館） (2013) - 28.6% Nobita's Little Star Wars (のび太の宇宙小戦争) (1985) - 14.3% Nobita and the Animal Planet (のび太とアニマル惑星) (1990) - 14.3% Nobita and the Legend of the Sun King (のび太の太陽王伝説) (2000) - 14.3% Nobita and the Wind Wizard (のび太とふしぎ風使い) (2003) - 14.3% The New Record of Nobita: Spaceblazer (新・のび太の宇宙開拓史) (2009) - 14.3% The rest of the movies - 0% Least Favourite Movie Nobita's Dinosaur (のび太の恐竜) (1980) - 28.6% Nobita's Little Star Wars (のび太の宇宙小戦争) (1985) - 28.6% Nobita and the New Steel Troops ~Angel Wings~ (のび太と鉄人兵団 ～はばたけ 天使たち～) (2011) - 28.6% The Record of Nobita: Spaceblazer (のび太の宇宙開拓史) (1981) - 14.3% Nobita and the Haunts of Evil (のび太の大魔境) (1982) - 14.3% Nobita in Dorabian Nights (のび太のドラビアンナイト) (1991) - 14.3% Nobita and the Winged Braves (のび太と翼の勇者たち) (2001) - 14.3% Nobita and the Robot Kingdom (のび太とロボット王国) (2002) - 14.3% Rest of the movies - 0% Favourite Doraemon Gadget Anywhere Door - 42.9% Take-copter- 28.6 Time Machine - 14.3% Time Furoshiki - 14.3% Translation Gummy - 0% Air Cannon - 0% Voice Candy - 0% Copy Robot - 0% Hatest Doraemon Gadget Voice Candy- 28.6% Take-copter - 0% Anywhere Door - 0% Time Machine - 0% Translation Gummy - 0% Air Cannon - 0% Copy Robot - 0% Favourite Doraemon Anime 2005 Version - 85.7% 1979 version - 42.9% 1973 version - 0% Favourite Theme Songs Yume wo Kanaete Doraemon - 85.7% Doraemon no Uta - 14.3% Hagushichao - 0% Favourite Ending Theme Songs Odore Dore Dora Doraemon Ondo - 57.1% Dorami-chan no Ekaki Uta - 28.6% Doraemon no Ekaki Uta - 0% Doraemon Ondo - 0% ******'s Song - 14.3% Favourite Movie Ending Songs Kakegae no Nai Uta - 28.6% Hikari no Shigunaru - 28.6% Boku Note - 14.3% 360° - 14.3% Te wo Tsunagou - 0% Taisetsu ni Suru Yo - 0% Kaeru Basho - 0% Tomodachi no Uta - 0% Ikiteru Ikiteku - 0% Mirai no Museum - 0% Himari no Yakusoku - 0% Category:Blog posts